


Snowmageddon#2020

by darkmoonwolf1986



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bad Weather, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Not Beta Read, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoonwolf1986/pseuds/darkmoonwolf1986
Summary: Let's Go On Vacation! What Could Go Wrong?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 35
Collections: 25 (More) Days Of Buddie





	Snowmageddon#2020

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted on the 23rd but unfortunately where I live had a snowstorm that took out my internet, I have just now been able to post this. I am so sorry it's late and I hope you all like it. Oh and the cabins i mention do exist I just take creative license on how the look. Same with weather patterns.

Vacation was something that Eddie knew they needed but he kept having some doubts, some feeling that said that if they did go something might happen. Buck had started suggesting it back in March, saying having a holiday away would be a nice change of pace for the three of them with everything else going on in 2020. That may be renting a cabin away from everyone would be nice.

“Sleepy Hollow Cabins in Crestline sound really nice, they are on the way to Lake Arrowhead in the San Bernardino Mountains. They sound perfect, don’t they? Come on Eddie, we need this, and you know it.” Buck kept saying to Eddie to convince to brown-haired man to go.

He even got Christopher into the action to convince his father. “Daddy did you know we get a whole week off after Christmas off! That means not only am I home a week for Christmas but a week after too! We can go somewhere for vacation!”

Then Buck was even enlisting help from their coworkers to convince Eddie to go. “You know I heard that the mountains are really pretty this time of year?” Hen asks

Bobby brings up “You do have quite a bit of vacation time saved up if you wanted to take a vacation for a few days.”

Finally later at home “OK! OK, I’ll go. I’ll go, It does sound really great and we really do need a vacation after everything that has been going on this year. So yes Buck book the cabin for us. I think it will be a fin.” Eddie tells Buck with a laugh while wrapping his arms around the blond's waist.

Pecking a kiss to Eddie's nose Buck answers “Technically I have already booked it. I knew we would be able to wear you down, so I set it up a couple of months ago.” The blue-eyed men kissed the brown hair man again.

“Wait, really? You sneaky little….” Eddie pushes Buck against the wall and deepens the kiss, “Have I told you how much I love you lately?” “Not since this morning, but I don’t mind hearing it. I love you too.”

So the day after Christmas Eddie, Buck, and Christopher piled themselves into Eddie's truck and drove to Sleepy Hollow Cabins and to the one they specifically rented till the 1st of January, that way they had two days after getting home for Chris to get back into the habit of school for the next Monday. The closer to the cabin they got the more flakes of snow started to fall from the sky, none of it was sticking to the ground yet though, melting as soon as it touched anything other than the air.

When they get to their destination and start to unload their luggage Chris is looking up at the snow with wonder, Buck says “ Isn’t the snow really pretty?”

“Yea, I hope it snows more! I want to build a snowman!”

The two adults laugh “Hopefully it will snow enough for us to build a great big snowman.” Eddie says while they enter the cabin with their things.

Inside the cabin is a beautiful mixture of modern and rustic. With large windows in the front of the house overlooking the woods in the front, and an open concept living kitchen, dining room. Two medium windows in the kitchen overlooked the woods in the back yard as you stood at the sink or the counter. In the living room in the front left corner, there was a large stone fireplace with a cherry wood mantel that held the Blue-ray player for the 35 inch TV that was mounted above it. Further down from that was the small hallway that held the bedroom and bathroom that Christopher would be using for the duration of the vacation. And in his bedroom was even a small fireplace. On the other side of the living room was a door to the master bedroom and master bath, which inside there held a shared fireplace between the bathroom and bedroom, a queen-sized bed, a jacuzzi tub, a shower large enough for both men, and large windows in both rooms to enjoy the beauty of the wildlife surrounding them. High ceilings with exposed wooden beams and overstuffed furniture tied the whole cabin together.

“This place is awesome!” Chris says as they explore the cabin.

“They defiantly thought of everything, I mean did you know they also include a generator and extra fuel for it, as well as an extra wood store for the fireplace,” Eddie says as he reads a brochure that was left behind for them. “And you thought of everything when you decided on packing us lots of extra food and things like that so we are prepared for anything.” Eddie added as he pecked a kiss to Buck's lips.

“Ok so I may have packed a little extra but I just wanted to be sure we had enough, you know.”

“Hey not saying it’s a bad thing Babe,” Eddie leans in and whispers “In fact I think it's kind of sexy.”

“ANYWAYS let’s start this vacation!”

On the 27th of December, it had started to snow harder at the cabin. Big fat flakes falling out of a grey sky that starts to actually stick to things and pile on to surfaces. The three of them had spent most of the first day there just settling in, getting things put away, and going to bed early from the drive up. The second day saw them sleeping in, snuggling on the couch watching movies, and playing board games. By the time they went to bed none of them had really looked outside.

“Do you think I could play in the snow tomorrow?” asks Christopher as they are getting ready for bed that night.

“I don’t see why not Superman, maybe build a snowman, make snow angels, have a snowball fight. What do you say?” Buck asked as he pulls the covers up the little boy. “Really!? YEAH!!!”

“But first little boys need to sleep.” Eddie adds as he runs his hand through his sons' curls, “Then we can do all those things.”

“OK! Love you, Daddy, Love you Buck, Night.”

“Love you too Superman.”

“Love you too, Mijo, Goodnight.”

The next couple of days saw the boys playing and relaxing. The two men finding time at night for some more adult activities with both the big jacuzzi tub and shower in the bathroom as well as the big bed. But also finding time as a family to bond and have fun. But it also saw the falling of more and more snow. And by the time the 31st of December dawned the snow had already accumulated to the point that they no longer could open the front door. In fact, the snow was over the top of the front door. They could no longer see out the window even.

“Well, this was not something I saw coming. The snow has to be as tall as the building if not a little bit taller. I didn’t even know that was even possible!” the blue-eyed man says as he attempts to look out the window. “It's like Snowmageddon out there! Leave it to 2020 to do this. Do you have cell service? I haven’t tried mine yet.”

“Oh God please let us have cell service or else were here until it thaws, or until someone figures out we are missing.” Answers Eddie

When both men check they realize that sadly cell service is down. Which means they can’t get ahold of anyone to let them know they are still there. Both men look at each other and with that look, they know that no matter what they can not panic and scare Chris, so they decide that they are just going to try to make the best of it. As of right then, they have enough food, enough wood for heat, they were able to get to the generator thanks to it being connected by a small building via the basement, and that they were able to clear the snow away from the vents so no CO should build up. And in the basement, there was wood for the fireplace for them to have heat, and if they needed they could cook on there and not even use the generator. They could make it.

It was January 6th when they heard a strange noise out in front of the cabin. It almost sounded like voices. Then suddenly there was a pounding on the door.

“Buck, Eddie! Are you in there?!” it was Bobby!

“HOLY SHIT!” Buck yelled as he sprang up and slammed the door open. “Holy….BOBBY!” He threw himself into his Captain's arms as Eddie and Christopher came up to the two men as well

“How did you know we would need you?” Eddie asks as he too pulls Bobby in for a hug.

“Well when you guys didn’t come home on time and didn’t answer your phones we started getting worried, so when we called to cabin company we found out that a storm blew in and that they had a few cabins that were in the path, yours being one, so we called it in and got some help to dig you guys out. You guys are part of history here you know, twelve feet of snow fell during this storm. It could have turned out much worse.”

“Twelve Feet!” The hazel-eyed man couldn’t believe it, “That…That OK you know what whatever I am just glad you’re here now, as much as I loved my vacation I believe I would like to go home now, so if you would we will finish getting our stuff and we are out of here.”

They finished packing their stuff and left the cabin, as they left Eddie realized something, “How long before I get my truck back?” Bobby just shrugged and just gave him a sympathetic look. Eddie just shook his head “All well at least we have Bucks Jeep, and we have the story of how we survived the Snowmageddon of 2020.”

(Oh and poor Eddie didn’t get his truck back till the middle of March when the company was finally able to dig it out.)


End file.
